PELUCHES - ONESHOT (Editada)
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Los peluches son lindos, adorables y muy efectivos cuando quieres entretener a los niños. Sin embargo, también son perfectos para parisinas con coletas y súper héroes en traje de gato. Ortografía corregida. Completa. Portada realizada por LadyDoptera.


Marinette es una gran costurera, puede hacer un vestido desde cero, arreglar un desperfecto o hasta crear un nuevo compañero de juegos con los materiales necesarios.

Estos últimos eran un gran instrumento en sus actividades como niñera, pues al representar a los grandes héroes de París junto con algunas de las personas contra las que habían luchado; estos se convertían rápidamente en una canalización de la enorme imaginación de los niños que llegaran a estar a su cuidado.

Pero lo que nunca espero es que estos fueran utilizados por un akuma y mucho menos que la pequeña Mannon fuera la causante de tal embrollo.

Ahora estaba en su habitación, viendo el espacio vacío que habían dejado los peluches que con tanto cariño había fabricado. ¿Por qué no habían regresado a su sitio como todo lo anterior?

—Quizás Mannon se las llevó a su casa cuando todo regreso a la normalidad Marinette —la catarina buscaba darle consuelo a su portadora.

—Es probable Tikki... pero ¿y si se perdieron para siempre?

—Bueno, imagino que podrás hacer unas nuevas. ¡Con el mismo cariño y mucho más bonitos!

—¿Estás diciendo que mis peluches no eran lindos? —La azabache aparentaba estar ofendida mientras empujaba levemente el cuerpo de su pequeña amiga mientras esta reía.

—Por supuesto que no, eran preciosos. Pero de seguro has aprendido más desde que los hiciste.

—En eso tienes razón, ¿y sabes qué? Es momento de continuar con mi pequeño proyecto.

Marinette sacó de su baúl rosa el relleno para sus pequeños compañeros que tenía guardado junto con algunos retazos de tela angora, poniéndola sobre el escritorio, mientras que Tikki jalaba con toda su fuerza la carpeta donde la de ojos color cielo guardaba los patrones que ya había realizado. Marinette tuvo que ayudarla para que no saliera volando.

Ya lista, la chica se sentó frente a su escritorio, observando los colores que tenía a la mano para su nuevo amigo.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente? —La azabache sonrió

—¿Recuerdas esos listones?

La catarina no tuvo que escuchar más para entenderla, llevando unos pequeños rollos de los colores que sabía que la chica necesitaría.

Activo la música de su computador y sin pensarlo más empezó a marcar, cortar y coser la tela angora; tarareando la letra de la canción y la pequeña rojiza movía la cabeza al ritmo de Jagued Stone.

Lo primero que hizo fue la cabeza, procurando que la tela representara fielmente las hebras doradas que eran su cabello, las orejas apenas sobresalían y los ojos habían sido zurcidos con mucho amor, intentando aparentar los ojos verde manzana que el chico tenía.

Lo siguiente fue el cuerpo, utilizando los listones más delgados que había conseguido y de los colores exactos que tenían la playera de su compañero. La camisa blanca había sido cosida aparte, para agregarla al cuerpo con un par de puntadas de hilo transparente.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba uniendo las partes de su nuevo peluche, dando las últimas puntadas invisibles en el contorno del cuello donde había introducido el suave relleno. Corto el hilo sobrante, procurando que no quedara suelto y dejo su aguja en el pequeño tomate relleno de unicel donde pinchaba los alfileres.

Lo tomo entre sus manos mientras sonreía orgullosa. Su nuevo amigo media los mismos veinte centímetros con los que contaban los demás como medida media, pero ese era especial. Muy especial.

Tenía entre sus manos la versión 100% abrazable de Adrien Agreste y este le devolvía una sonrisa tierna que era imposible no imaginar en el rostro de su gran amor.

—Quedo muy bien Marinette —le decía su compañera.

—Es perfecto —la de ojos color cielo no pudo evitar girar sobre su silla mientras abrazaba al nuevo integrante de su habitación para después darle un pequeño beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

Aquel momento de felicidad fue arruinado cuando se sintió observada en aquel momento, giro su rostro a la ventana y se encontró con una mirada gatuna que conocía bastante bien, una de las orejas estaba ligeramente inclinada y podría jurar que hasta se le podía ver sonrojado por debajo del antifaz negro.

Aunque el posible sonrojo de su compañero de batallas no se comparaba con el que en esos momentos se teñía en su propio rostro, había sido atrapada en un momento sumamente vergonzoso, pues no había podido evitar ponerse mimosa con la figura de su amado que se encontraba en sus manos.

—¡Chat Noir! —no pudo evitar pronunciar el nombre del chico mientras perdía el equilibrio de la silla y caía al piso.

Al tiempo que se levantaba, la trampilla se abrió de un golpe, permitiendo ver la figura robusta de su querido padre que llevaba en una de sus manos un rodillo para pan, alzándolo desafiante.

—¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien? ¿Son ladrones?

—¡No! Estoy bien, solo vi un gato en la ventana y me sorprendió... Es todo —la chica intercalaba la mirada entre su padre que tenía el rodillo en alto y la ventana que ahora se encontraba solitaria.

—Oh hija. Me diste un buen susto.

—Perdona papá—. El hombre sonreía a su hija mientras bajaba su arma contra robos.

—No importa cariño. Recuerda acostarte temprano, mañana tienes escuela.

Tan rápido como apareció se fue, Marinette espero unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la ventana para abrirla. Vio hacia los lados, buscando la figura del rubio que la había impresionado, pero no lo encontró. Cuando se disponía a cerrar la ventana el chico apareció desde abajo al ser impulsado con su bastón, quedando ahora cara a cara con la chica.

—Hola princesa —decía el chico con una sonrisa.

—Chat, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a traerte esto —el rubio dejo a la vista de Martinete una bolsa negra.

Sin saber que más hacer retrocedió un par de pasos, permitiendo la entrada a su invitado el cual le brindo la bolsa al momento.

Con algo de temor la tomo, sin soltar su nuevo peluche abrió la bolsa, encontrándose con todos los juguetes que había fabricado en los meses anteriores. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro eliminando por completo el desconcierto.

—¡Mis peluches!

—Note que se quedaron en el estudio de televisión y pensé que los extrañarías.

—Muchas gracias Chat Noir por haberte molestado.

Sin mediar mayor palabra Martinete se giró para acomodar el contenido de la bolsa en la repisa donde solían descansar. El de ojos verdes no dudo en acercarse para ver los movimientos de la chica. Había acomodado el peluche recién fabricado entre su antebrazo y su pecho mientras realizaba su tarea.

El peluche de Adrien termino entre las manos de la azabache cuando terminó de acomodar a todos los demás, fue entonces cuando el gato negro decidió hablar.

—Tienes mucho talento, están realmente bien hechos—. La azabache sonrió por el comentario.

—Gracias Chat, me alegra oír eso.

—¿Las hiciste para tu trabajo de niñera?

—No realmente.

—¿Entonces por qué?— La de ojos color cielo estrujo los ojos al ver al chico.

—Eres un gato muy curioso.

—¿Qué te puedo decir princesa? Es parte de mi naturaleza —Chat Noir guiño un ojo coqueto a la fémina, la cual puso los ojos en blanco ligeramente molesta con el acto. Aun así, respondió.

—Los hice para no olvidarme de las cosas que me han enseñado—. El rubio la miro curioso. —Cada uno de ellos me enseño algo Importante —se encogió ligeramente de hombros —que a los niños les gusten es algo así como un plus.

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces, confuso.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Martinete asintió antes de continuar.

—Cuando Rogercop fue akumatizado yo estaba teniendo una pelea con la hija del alcalde que me culpaba de haberle robado un brazalete muy costoso. Fue despedido y después regresó akumtizado. Si yo hubiera sido más inteligente y no me hubiera puesto a acusar a todos junto con Clhoe quizás se pudo haber evitado.

Después esta Lady Wi-Fi, debes conocerla pues te sigue a ti y a Ladybug con la cámara de su celular en toda oportunidad. Había tenido un día muy complicado y no pude apoyarla. Ese día decidí que debía poner mis prioridades en orden. Con Evilillustrator me di cuenta que no importa que el camino este trazado, si quieres puedes cambiarlo.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Todos los akumatizados buscan los miraculous pero él fue en contra de eso por sus propios deseos—. Un ligero rubor se coló por el rostro femenino.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntaba el rubio curioso, intentando dejar a un lado el asunto de EvilIlistrator —¿Es por mi gran fuerza y carisma verdad?

Chat Noir se acercó más a la chica, la cual ante la situación decidió flotarle un poco el orgullo a su compañero.

—Eso es quedarse corto Chat Noir, recuerda que soy tu mayor fan —la fémina le guiño un ojo al contrario, descolocándolo un poco. Aquello le divirtió a la azabache, agradeciendo mentalmente que no preguntara más después de eso; no se imaginaba cómo explicarle que era gracias a él que día tras día se enfundaba en el traje rojo con detalles negro.

—¿Y qué hay con mi Lady?— Marinette se encogió de hombros respondiendo tan sincera como podía.

—No puedo dejarte sin tu dama ¿o si gatito? —aunque en realidad hubiera preferido decir que nunca pensaría en dejarlo solo.

—Parece que has pensando en todo —respondía el chico enternecido.

—Eso creo —la azabache estrujó un poco el peluche entre sus manos, llamando la atención del de ojos verdes.

—¿Y qué hay con él? —decía al momento que señalaba al peluche. Recordando que la había encontrado sumamente feliz al terminarlo.

Martinete enrojeció al instante.

—¿Él? —pareció pensárselo por unos segundos antes de contestar. —Él me enseño que si me atrevía a dar una segunda oportunidad me podía encontrar con algo maravilloso.

Chat Noir sintió la boca ligeramente seca ante las palabras de la chica, no imaginaba ser tan importante en la vida de su compañera como para merecer tales palabras. La observó acomodar el peluche de Adrien a un lado del de Chat Noir, provocando que el peluche de Ladybug cayera al no estar bien posicionado.

Sin pensarlo se apresuró a levantar la pequeña figura de su Lady, tomándola con cariño y acariciando la mejilla de tela angora. Se lo pensó un momento antes de ofrecérsela a su dueña, sintiéndose absurdamente eufórico cuando la chica le hizo el siguiente cuestionamiento.

—¿Quieres quedártela?

—¿R-realmente puedo? —Cuando la azabache asintió fue abrazada de golpe por Chat Noir que actuaba como un niño pequeño a quien se le ha apoyado en una travesura —¡Eres la mejor princesa!

La aludida solo pudo dar un par de golpeteos amistosos sobre la espalda masculina.

—No es nada Chat, pero ahora debes irte. No sé tú, pero tengo clases mañana. —El rubio asintió al momento que se separaba de la chica, tomando la pequeña mano femenina y posando un beso en sus delicados nudillos como muestra de su agradecimiento.

—Descansa bien princesa, ¡nos veremos después!

Y sin decir más salió saltando por la ventana dando un par de volteretas complicadas mientras se perdía de la vista de la chica.

—Que forma de terminar el día. —Comentaba Tikki que agradecía la huida del chico de traje negro.

—Ni me lo digas... Al menos ya termino.

—Y tus peluches regresaron.

—Así es, aunque ahora tendré que volver a hacer el de Ladybug.

—Chat Noir parecía muy contento.

—Tienes razón. Quizás deba hacerle uno a Alya también.

Marinette se preparó para dormir, sin olvidarse de tomar el peluche de Adrien para abrazarlo mientras dormía.

—Buenas noches Tikki, buenas noches Adrien.

Y en una bella mansión, un chico de ojos color verde manzana estrujaba un poco más contra si el peluche de Ladybug que le había regalado su compañera de clases, importándole poco las burlas de Plagg sobre el modo que trataba a su nuevo objeto más preciado.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
